


Even Though I Know You Love Me (I Still Get Jealous)

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, i hate tagging pls dont make me do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler gets jealous of how close Josh and Hayley become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Though I Know You Love Me (I Still Get Jealous)

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anons prompt!!!  
> hi i still write things. i am just trash also my anxiety got rly bad lately so that put a damper on my ability to do things. but im fine now!!!!
> 
> also yoyoyo nick jonas trash in the houuuuuse i fuckin lOve the jonas brothers even tho one of my best friends doesnt like them???? wtf??? they dont like kanye either??? what am i supposed to say to that????

Touring with Paramore was pretty amazing, Tyler had to admit. He and Josh were both fans of the band before they started the tour together, which only made it cooler. A bit weird at first, because Tyler couldn't help thinking that he was standing next to _the_ Hayley Williams, _the_ Taylor York, _the_ Jeremy Davis, but they both got over it. After all, it was much better being friends with them than making things awkward by fangirling in front of them.

After Josh and Tyler got past the 'wow we are actually touring with Paramore' stage, they all clicked pretty well. The two bands had gaming sessions together, or watched movies and chatted. Something which Tyler maybe didn't like so much was how well Josh and Hayley got along. It was silly, really, because Josh was still Tyler's best friend, anyone could tell, but Tyler got jealous. It had always been his downfall, child-like possessiveness over Josh. Maybe not quite that bad. Josh had plenty of friends, and Tyler was fine with that. It was just that Hayley and Josh got on _very well_.

Before they started touring with Paramore, Tyler and Josh would be together as much as possible. It's not like they could get away from each other with when they were both on a bus, anyway. It worked, though. Their complimentary personalities meant any arguments were resolved within hours, and they never too serious in the first place.

Now, though, Josh was with Hayley almost more than he was with Tyler. To make Tyler more jealous, he wouldn't stop talking about her when he came back.

"Tyler, look at how unlit my nails are," he said, grinning and nodding at his nails. They were a solid black, embellished with 'STAY ALIVE' in red letters. On the thumb of the hand which said 'STAY', there was the Twenty One Pilots symbol. Running his finger across them, Josh continued, "Hayley did them for me."

Tyler felt his lips pinching, expression growing bitter. "Oh. That's nice. Hayley's cool," he said, meaning it. Hayley really _was_ amazing, and talented too. Tyler just wanted Josh to pay a bit more attention to him. Josh was _his_ boyfriend, after all.

Tyler tried to shake away the jealousy, playing with Josh's hands as he continued to talk about how many colours of nail polish Hayley had. Honestly, there was no reason to be so bitter.

***

Josh spent almost the whole day with Hayley on Tuesday. Tyler stayed cooped up in the tour bus, writing down lyrics that came to mind. Not much, it would seem. Taylor and Jeremy pulled him out of the bus eventually, forcing him into the outside world. Since they were in some city right then- Tyler didn't know, they weren't playing a show anyway- they explored. It was not an interesting city, wherever they were. It had very few shops, but they found a convenience store to stick up on snacks.

Taylor laughed as they carried too many overfilled bags back to the bus. "At least we won't run out of snacks tonight," he said.

It was petty of him, but Tyler muttered something about how Josh and Hayley might not come. He wasn't sure of the exact words he said, since it just slipped out with his thoughts, but Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Are you that jealous?" he asked.

Tyler frowned. "What?" he huffed, readjusting the grip on his shopping bags. "I'm only a little bit jealous. I mean, Josh is _mine_ but he only talks about Hayley to me now, and the rest of the time he's hanging out with her." His frown grew deeper. As much as he knew Mark and the crew were prodding fun of him for being a kid about it, it _did_ upset him. They used to talk about so many things, but now it was just _Hayley_.

He hated to admit it, because it seemed so over dramatic, but he was just afraid of being replaced. Sure, him and Josh were best friends right now, but what if Josh started liking Hayley more than he did Josh? Man, what if he didn't even want to even date Tyler anymore? Tyler knew Josh would never cheat, but that didn't mean he wouldn't tire of Tyler, break it off, fall in love with someone who didn't shake or cry as much.

Sometimes, he couldn't help but worry.

Jeremy shoved his side. "Just talk to him."

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, I will."

"Good. And you better both still come to our bus tonight, yeah?" Taylor added.

"Yeah." Tyler smiled despite himself. Josh's affinity for planning things out had rubbed off on him, and he always felt better knowing what he was going to do.

***

As Tyler was beginning to expect, Josh came back from hanging with Hayley and continued to speak about her. His makeup was, Tyler had to admit, flawless. Never could it be said that she wasn't talented. The colours went from deep red to bright orange, lips the same colour as his hair. His eyeliner winged out, sharp and bold. Tyler needed to thank Hayley for doing Josh's makeup like that, even if it made just looking at Josh feel like a sin. God, Josh was beautiful.

It was possible that he had zoned out to think about how good looking Josh was, but it's not like his boyfriend noticed anyway. No, he was far too busy talking about Hayley. Tyler began picking at his hands.

Now he remembered what they had to talk about. It was much simpler to plan things out than to execute those same plans. In theory, it shouldn't be difficult to say that he was jealous and worried that Josh didn't care about him that much. In practice, Tyler couldn't pick out the right words, words that wouldn't make him sound like an asshole who wanted to be the centre of the world.

Sometimes, Tyler forgot just how nice it was to have someone who could sense how he felt even if his face was neutral. He was reminded when Josh held his hand, tugging at it to get his attention.

"Hey, Ty?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's up?"

Tyler huffed, collecting his words for a few seconds. "I mean. I just. You don't stop talking about Hayley, and you hang out with her so much. Like, I know you _do_ love me, but..." Tyler trailed off, looking away from Josh. He struggled to explain how he could know Josh loved him whilst also worrying that he didn't.

Josh got it, of course he did. "Hey, you can look at me," he said. He let one hand brush against Tyler's cheek, encouraging him to face Josh. Tyler turned, making eye contact once again.

"I love you, Ty. Okay? I've been talking to Hayley a lot because it's cool being friends with her, and she's really great. And what do you think I talk about to her?" Josh asked.

Tyler didn't respond, knowing what the answer must be as soon as Josh brought it up.

"You. She sits around listening to me talk about you for hours. It's pretty amazing that she even wants to be my friend. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. I still love you, though. You're the coolest cat around, and my favourite," he said. His eyes were so sincere, as though calling Tyler 'the coolest cat around' was the ultimate love confession.

Tyler couldn't help but laugh, burying his head in Josh's shoulder. "Thanks."

Josh pretended to be offended. "What? Just 'thanks'?"

"I guess I love you too," Tyler said, looking at his nails with disinterest.

"Yeah, you do." Josh kissed him, getting bright red lipstick over Tyler's mouth, and a lot of the area around it.

Tyler's boyfriend was a bit gross and lame, but still the best person around.

**Author's Note:**

> that end may have been a lil cringe??? oh wellllll at least the rest was fiiiiine


End file.
